In Which Kidnapping a Ghost Boy and a Winter Spirit is a Bad Idea
by insaneshadowfangirl
Summary: It's an especially bad idea if you don't even KNOW you're kidnapping Danny Phantom and his boyfriend, the ever-mischievous Jack Frost. These kidnappers are totally screwed. Rated for minor, not-really-important slash and language, not to mention nervous breakdowns of evil humans.
1. Chapter 1

Insane: Frosted Phantom! DannyxJack. Jack's adopted by Pitch, who is posing as a wealthy businessman and is also Chass' guardian. I own nothing but Chass, and she's minimal.

* * *

"The girl's parents are rich, but the grabbing the girl is a no-go!"

"Why can't we?"

"Did you know you can castrate someone if you kick them in the groin hard enough?"

"Huh?"

"That's what happened to the LAST guy that tried to nab the Pureheart girl."

"Whoa. I get it now. So what's your plan?"

"We grab her cousin. His dad's just as rich, duh. And that geeky best friend of theirs."

"The Black and Fenton boys?"

"Exactly."

"But they're... GAY!"

"Who CARES! Don't think about that, you homophobe! Think about all the cash!"

"I guess. Good plan, bro."

"That's why I'm in charge."

* * *

Danny and Jack were walking back to Fentonworks from the theater where they'd seen the newest Dead Teacher movie together. It wasn't often the ice elementals got a chance to have some alone time, so they'd jumped at the opportunity.

Actually, Jack normally couldn't, due to being invisible, but Chass had recently come up with a solution to his little 'belief' issue, a silver locket charmed by an Immortal friend of hers and charged with her powers made Jack not only visible to non-believers, but gave him his brown haired, brown eyed human looks as well.

They were halfway there when Danny stiffened mid-step. "Jack, someone's following us."

Of course, the first thing the impulsive snow pixie did was turn around, before Danny grabbed him and hissed, "Bad idea, Snowflake!"

The man behind them was speeding up.

"Why are we being followed?"

"Did you forget your Aunt and Uncle are supposedly rich? And your dad?"

"Oh... Mortals make me sick sometimes!"

Danny sighed. "Yeah."

"But why didn't they go after Chass?"

Danny smirked. "Because they'd prefer to keep their bits, I'm guessing."

Jack shuddered. "Good point."

The man were almost upon them. The teens sped up. Neither wanted to give away their secrets to a couple of creeps, so despite their powers, they'd literally be powerless if caught. And if they took Jack's locket...

The boys were running now, but short of Danny's powers and Jack's wind, they weren't gonna outrun them. This was evidenced by the fact that Jack was tackled from behind and grabbed around the waist by the burly man. A gun was pressed to his temple.

"FREEZE, KID! Or the brunette gets it!"

Danny skidded to a stop. The other, slighter man darted forward and grabbed him by the shirt.


	2. Chapter 2

Insane: And here we go again. **_WARNING: ANTI-GAY LANGUAGE, GUNS, AND REFERENCES THAT I DON'T OWN._**

^|*#~*~~*|^|^#|

Chloroform was definitely NOT FUN, Danny mused, pretending to still be out cold on the floor of the incredibly cliché white van. Jack was stirring as well, and Danny knew it was only a matter of time until they figured out the pair were awake.

Unfortunately, they were both bound at the ankles and wrists, and if Danny didn't wanna reveal their powers they were stuck.

Chocolate eyes locked onto china blue, and a silent conversation the kind between lovebirds and close twins- flashed between them.

_What's the plan Danny?_

_They'll want us alive._

_And?_

A slight smirk. _Let's have some fun!_

_Ummmm..._

_I've contacted Sam with the watch Tucker made for us.  
__  
Okay!_

"I think they're waking up!"

"We've been awake for the last ten minutes!"

"Well I-"

"Quit talking to them, Dale!"

"If he's Dale, are you Chip?"

"Shut up, Black!"

"It's Jack, derp!"

A tick appeared on 'Dale's' forehead, and he whipped out a gun. The newly christened 'Chip' grabbed his arm and growled out a warning.

"We need them unharmed! Cool it!"

"Yeah, Dale! Cool it!" Danny smirked. Jack snickered.

A tick appeaered on Dale's forehead. "Shut up, faggots!"

Danny's eyes immediately flashed green. "You asshole!"

Dale smirked. He'd obviously won, he thought. Unfortunately, he didn't realize he'd just turned Danny and Jack from playful to vindictive.

A look of understanding passed between the boys as they were manhandled out of the van and into an almost-as-cliché warehouse.

_Hit 'em with everything a teenage boy has._


End file.
